


Ruminations on Lycanthropy

by Rainfallen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Angst, Episode: s01e03 Pack Mentality, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfallen/pseuds/Rainfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone Teen Wolf drabbles from tumblr and elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations on Lycanthropy

s01e03 Coda: Derek and Chris.   
Originally posted [here](http://sergendry.tumblr.com/post/33020803746/but-thats-something-i-learned-from-my-family).

* * *

  


He couldn't break from Chris Argent's stare if he tried.  Those eyes are too much the eyes of a predator, too much an echo of _her_. Does he know?  Is this taunt tailored to drive the hurt deeper, to inflame the fingers of guilt clutching at his gut? Surely it must be. Surely one woman couldn't wreak this much destruction alone.  And just the thought is enough to ignite his rage and douse the pain for a moment, enough for instinct to raise a hue and cry and crowd his brain with a driving pulse of _vengeance, vengeance, blood for the pack that was blooded_.

It wouldn't be easy.  Their bullets are laced with wolfsbane, their aim true, and their cause burning in them like righteous fire.  It wouldn't be easy, but he could end them right here.  He wants it, can feel his chest shudder and ache for it, this bone-deep drive for vengeance, recompense, blood for blood. To take from her a piece of what she took from him, cross a line through one of the names that throb at the base of his skull and burn behind his eyelids.  One soul: avenged.  

But it won't stop there, will it?

If he kills ten hunters, if he kills a hundred, it will never stop -- this cycle of brutality, this fist clenched around his heart. Blood for blood for blood, and it will never stop.

Because it isn't Kate Argent that he blames. And it certainly isn't her brother.

_Family. You don’t have much of that these days. Do you?_

Derek curls his hand slowly into a fist; breathes. His nails are blunt--human--as they press hard into his palm. The little pain is a distraction from the guilt clawing up his stomach, a lifeline that he clings to, hard as the demons cling to his back.  A reminder that the boy mourns his family just as much as the wolf mourns his pack. A reminder that he always has a choice.

He jerks his chin up, emotions locked firmly in place. "You forgot to check the oil."


End file.
